Nightmare
by L'Artista Brilliante
Summary: Desmond should have known the price of evil. Now, he's trapped in Abstergo with no one to call and everybody to fear. His tragic fate is looking clear; it hurts Desmond to know that he belongs here, trapped. It's his worst nightmare... Rated T.


**Disclaimer: Y'think I'd be publishing this if I didn't own Ass Creed?**

**Warning: Slight mention of violence, and language.**

* * *

The world that Desmond Miles woke up to was heavily blurry. A single source of light dilated his pupils and smeared his vision even more; yet, his brown eyes repeatedly fluttered open and shut regardless, as if they were fighting to remain conscious. All he could see was a shadow in the form of a person that was partially blocking the light.

"Desmond?" the shadow spoke. The voice was sweet like honey yet bitter at the same time. The modern assassin recognized that voice from a mile away.

"L-Lucy?" he whispered, almost wheezing. His lips and throat were completely dry and deprived of any moisture. His eyes had adjusted to the light more; he could vaguely point out the shine in Lucy's blonde hair and her ocean-blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Y-Yeah," he stammered, though he wasn't so sure. In fact, Desmond didn't even remember how he got here.

"We're going to perform another test on you to see if you can comply more easily this time," Lucy stated without emotion. It was then that Desmond realized that Lucy wasn't talking to him casually.

The honey had completely drained from her.

It hit Desmond like a 5-ton truck. Suddenly, his head began to throb painfully, as if it could explode any minute. The light seemed like the sun was 5 feet away from him, and he began to sweat buckets under his gray hoodie. His eyes burned, and once again, they fought the battle between consciousness and sub consciousness. Desmond let out a massive groan, and he began to shift to a more comfortable position. He found that, to his misfortune, that he was unable to do so. His limbs were shackled to the surface that he was struggling on.

Desmond was chained to the Animus.

"Who are you and what have you done to Lucy?" Desmond grunted. He continued his attempt to shake the chains off, but no fruit was produced.

"Nothing," Lucy replied bittersweet. "In fact, I have never felt better my entire life."

"It seems that our subject has woken up," another voice interrupted. A shadow blocked the intense concentration of light and joined Lucy. "Welcome back, Miles." Sadly, Desmond could recognize that voice anywhere as well.

It was Vidic's.

"What do you want, Vidic?" Desmond spat angrily, stopping his attempts at breaking free. He glared at the shadow, hoping that he could at least intimidate him.

"You know perfectly well what I want, Desmond," Vidic began with a calm voice. "The Apple of Eden." He smirked. "Too bad I already have it." He dipped his hand into his coat pocket and produced the fabled orb. It glowed brilliantly in front of Desmond's eyes, and he managed to obtain a glimpse of Abstergo's leader as well. Warren Vidic grinned sinisterly at his prisoner's demise, and his eyes told of unspeakable plans that he kept to himself. It was a sickening sight to behold.

"Luckily, your little friend Lucy was happily able to comply and hand me the Apple after she witnessed how I took care of her other assassins," Vidic continued. "What was their names? Rebecca and Shaun?"

"What?" Desmond growled. "What did you do to them, you bastard? Lucy, what happened to Rebecca and Shaun?"

"Who are they?" Lucy asked faintly. Desmond's eyes widened in surprise, and Vidic chuckled evilly.

"Let's just say that they won't be able to interfere with my plans anymore," he stated slowly. He began to chuckle some more as if he took great pleasure in "disposing" of the other two assassins. "After Lucy gave me the Apple, the rest became history, and here you are." Vidic moved closer to Desmond so that his nose was only one inch away from the assassin's. His breath smelled of black coffee. "Right where I want you."

"No!" Desmond cried, struggling with his bonds anymore. All of his energy began to drain from him. _It must be the Apple_, he thought. _He's using it to his full advantage._ "What are you going to do to me?"

"The same thing that I did with Lucy," Vidic replied coldly, turning away so that his back was facing Desmond. "I just shut her up. And since both you and her have proved to be useful to me, I will spare you." Vidic then turned back and stared intensely at Desmond. "For now." He grinned again, but this time, it was wide enough to show his yellowed teeth. "You will come in handy in the Templars' cleansing of the world."

Desmond growled and struggled one last time from his chains, but now, almost all of his energy was gone. His eyes fluttered open and shut again, and his breath became short, staccato pants. His mind flashed back to the other assassins who have grown to become his friends. He will never see Rebecca and Shaun anymore. He thought of Lucy, but not the one that was staring blankly in front of him. In his mind, Lucy was smiling again. She wasn't possessed at all; she was the gentle and kind yet strong person that he always knew.

It was then that Desmond came to realize that he had no memory of anything that happened prior to his awakening. No matter how hard he tried to set his mind to that timeframe, nothing popped up at all. This must be a dream, right? He was probably having this dream instead of the usual freaky ones where he pretended to be one of his ancestors. "Please tell me this is a dream," he whispered to himself. "It's only a dream. It's only a dream." He had to have hope, right?

"No," Vidic's voice boomed deep inside his head. Desmond opened his eyes that he didn't even remember closing. "It's your fucking nightmare."

Desmond's fragment of hope shattered as the Apple in Vidic's hand began to glow unnaturally bright. Suddenly, he began to scream as an immeasurable pain began to encase his head. It felt like he was being stabbed 50 times with a red-hot knife. His vision crashed; the pain rendered him blind. Then, the pain began to spread to the rest of his body like a wildfire. His body twitched in convulsion as he felt the hot, stabbing feeling in all of his limbs. It seemed like a neverending torture for people who didn't have the ability to die. Why wasn't he unconscious yet?

Suddenly, in what seemed like forever, the pain stopped. Desmond no longer had the ability to keep conscious at all. The last thing he felt before he slipped into complete and utter darkness was the Abstergo symbol branding itself onto his forehead.

* * *

**YAY! It's done! :D Soo, this is my first Ass Creed fanfic in months lol. This is a contest entry for the deviantART group VisionaryAssassins, and the theme is "Song-Inspired Challenge". Basically, this fanfic is based off of the song "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold (who, by the way, are like 6661 times better than Justin Bieber lol). If you want to check it out, then go to my gallery page (don't include the spaces): http: / l-artista-brilliante. deviantart. com/**

**Idk if I'm going to continue this, though. I'm starting to get bombarded with school.**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^_^**


End file.
